Pat
An 80 odd year old adrenaline junkie. Early Life Born and raised in Grasmere Valley, she has lived in town her entire life. She went to the primary school of Grasmere Valley as did Mrs Hickey were they ended up becoming arch enemies after Pat who had a boyfriend stolen by Mrs Hickey who ended up marrying him and having a family with her. This just created the feud between them all the more as Pat never got married. Despite the bitterness she felt towards Mrs Hickey, Pat managed to get on with her life especially in the latter years as when she hits her eighties despite being told by Dr Nathan Jones to take it easy, she is still out their living life to the full being an adrenaline junkie. She has sky dived, bungee jumped and done many other daring things. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Due to living in Grasmere Valley all her life she is among the the citizens listed in the first Volume of Grasmere Valley. Volume 2 The feud between Pat and Mrs Hickey boils over when Buck Felton decides to unveil a competition to drum up midnight shopping trade at the grocery store. The first to shop after 12.00pm and go to the check out will win an IPOD. Both Pat and Mrs Hickey see this and they both try to beat each other by getting their shopping and sabotaging the other one in order to win. They both lose however when Alice wins the IPOD after just buying some chewing gum. With them both losing they decide to bury the hatchet and become friends. Pat's ankle is drove on by Wilma Timber and Patrick Timber as they tried to to get to church on time and drove erratically. Pat ends up being at the church service where Wilma due to her behaviour of wanting to sit on the chair Donna was sitting ended up in a big bundle pile up. Pat was the next one wanting to join in to repay for what Wilma and Patrick had done to her ankle but when Gary Robinson threaten excommunication, she did not. Instead the service had to be moved to Daisy's house. Volume 3 While at the shopping centre, when Steve Queen is shooting for the Jason Mourne film series, he ends up being embroiled in a fight between her and him and soon other extra's and Judge Fielder also get involved. As a result of the battle, Steve Queen ends up being fired from the project by the director, Lee. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 2 It is revealed that Mrs Hickey and Pat are now best friend after previously been mortal enemies. Volume 11 She was among those who tried and failed miserably to audition for the film The Happy Harbour. Volume 15 Mrs Hickey passed away and Pat attended the funeral. Pat was rather furious when Kirsten White also attended, beaming, smiling and being awfully cheery during such a sad occasion. Volume 17 She is at the Town Hall during the meeting when it is revealed the town needs £62 Million for the repairs. She is so shocked by the amount her dentures pop out and bit Emma Townsend. Volume 20 She is among those in attendance at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley and she is seen commenting Tess O'Darcy during her performance and after she falls down is hopeful when she is getting back up on her feet trying to carrying on with the performance. Volume 31 Pat still activity goes to the Mega School reunion of Grasmere Valley being held at the golf club in Rose Park Heights by Mrs Holland. She is considered the eldest living alumni of the school. She shows she still got it when she is seen during the night break dancing. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 18 What Does Christmas Mean? Part 2 She is in a old peoples home along with Nanny Prescot in Eastbourne, something they want to get out of as they feel they do not belong there. Abdul McGray comes to visit Nanny Prescot as he is heartbroken about him and Champaine but that he wanted her blessing the propose to Champaine. Somewhat reluctant due to not knowing if her own daughter is a Christian, she in the end gives him her blessing if he can help break her out of there. He does as well as Pat and soon they crash the Christmas dance back in Grasmere Valley. Stern Burn who is in charge of the old peoples home with Elaine What's That catches them but in the end they don't send them back to the old people's home.